


See you back home

by ginvash



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood Kink, Dead People, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 唔 算AU吧
Relationships: Sean Patrick Flanery/Norman Reedus
Kudos: 3





	See you back home

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年搞的了（

这是间廉价的汽车旅馆，只要付钱，甚至都没人管你有没有身份证。

他推门进去，最先对上坐在房间角落沙发上的那个男人。男人冷冷的扫了他一眼，朝床的方向一摆头。那里趴着另外一个人，头枕着自己的手臂，身体舒展，宽阔的背部点缀着些许雀斑。

屁股真漂亮，他舔了舔嘴，走进去。

电视开着，停在购物频道，主持人叽叽喳喳不知道在推销什么，他也没心思去管。满心满眼，就只有那个屁股，圆润，丰满，因为腹部垫起的枕头微微撅着。他能看到臀缝里隐约的润泽光亮——一切已经准备好了，只等着他。

“先付钱。”在他离床还有一步距离的时候，男人低低的说了一句。他急切的掏出钱包甩过去，用堪比海军陆战队的速度扒光自己。

跳上床，骑在那具身体上方。手指滑过挺直的肩膀，接触到的是温暖又光滑的触感。他好奇这么一副美妙的身体有着什么样的脸孔，于是抓住那头暗金色的头发，想要抬起他的脑袋。可手腕遭到了抵触的力量，他依旧对着个毛茸茸的后脑勺。好吧，无所谓，屁股露出来就够了。

用手握住自己已经半勃起的阴茎，大力撸动了几下才让那东西从自己的肚子底下探出头来。他粗喘着，两根手指沿着湿润的臀缝来到目的地，一下子塞进去，曲起指节翻搅着。

趴在那里的人动了动脑袋，轻缓的吐出口气。他被那起伏的背部肌肉诱惑着，抽出手指直接埋入了自己。

噢，天呐，这家伙可真棒。

裹上他阴茎的肠壁有着天鹅绒般细腻的质感，火热又紧致的恰到好处。他扣住那人的脖子，急切的开始抽插。动作之大，带的他全身的脂肪都颤动着。

每次一大力的顶动，自己的囊袋都拍在那个好比天堂的屁股上。他呻吟，他嚎叫，他就快要到了。眼前闪动着白金色的星星，床头那副名画复制品也在翻转。而紧接着，他捂住了自己的喉咙，大张的嘴里咯咯的吐出血泡。身下的人依旧紧紧夹着他的阴茎，可他已经感觉不到快感了。

*

Sean穿着靴子的脚踏上床，好像踢走路边的什么肮脏垃圾一般的将趴倒在Norman身上的肥猪踹了下去。血撒的到处都是，染红了Norman的背。

Norman仍旧平静的趴在那里，姿势都不曾改变。Sean压上去，缓慢又温柔的把血涂满他的脊背，按摩似的画着圈。身下的肌肉开始变得松弛，有细小的呻吟流出来。

突然间，Sean毫不费力的扯着Norman的头发让他看向自己。后者的脖子弯成了个让人担心的角度，他抬起的眼里不带一丝惊慌，实际上，那里除了冷漠什么都没有。

之前坐在角落里看着这场好戏，Sean一直注意着Norman的反应。他射了，就在那头肥猪的血喷在他背上的时候。这种古怪的高潮习惯让Sean撇了撇嘴。

瞧瞧他都养了个什么样的小荡妇。

用一根手指探进Norman身后的小洞。那里还因为先前的开拓松弛着。他操着他，粗暴的将手指加成三根。让指甲狠狠划过他的前列腺，满意的看到Norman的瞳孔紧缩，额头与鼻尖渗出汗水。

不多时，随着几下轻微的抽搐，Norman大口呼吸着闭上了眼睛。他再次射在了床单上，和之前那次的种子混在一起，只靠男人的几根手指。

“爽吗？小贱货？”Sean用鼻尖蹭着他的下巴，语气中满是厌恶与鄙视。“就这么喜欢被男人操？嗯？哪怕是个肥的流油的饭桶？”

Sean再次用手指侵犯着Norman的身体，仿佛那只是块毫无知觉的死肉。Norman小声呜咽着，手指抓紧枕头忍受着身后与脖子的双重疼痛。

“婊子，我看只要能插进去的东西都能搞到你射吧！”Sean散发着不加掩饰的怒气，他扯着Norman的头发拖下床，丢进了浴室。

被Sean推着面对着墙站好，Norman听着男人在身后摆弄着什么，没有发表任何意见，他抿紧嘴唇努力让自己放松，等待着，无论什么。

他感到一根冰冷的管子被捅了进来，Sean甚至都没有给出任何提醒，就开大了冷水龙头。

这真他妈的...Norman咬着牙忍受着，冷水顺着肠道不断灌进他的肚子。抠在瓷砖缝上的手指用力到发白。快速，小口的换气，试着不要让自己尖叫。

身前半硬的阴茎被握住了，Norman一瞬间对自己身体的反应有些绝望。

“被水管操也这么有感觉？”Sean吮着他的后颈，嘴唇下的皮肤起了层鸡皮疙瘩，轻颤着。

“也许我该把你弄到拘留所关几天。”舔着发红的耳廓，Sean建议到。

“不...求你....”这是Norman今晚说出的第一句话。

“求我什么？把你弄进去？”

“不...不要...我会死在里面的...”Norman小声哀求着，垂下眼睛对着白墙想象着自己直肠脱出满身伤痕的死状。

Sean猛的抽出水管，把Norman按倒在地上，让水流浇上他全身——依旧是冷的。

“那就把你自己洗干净，贱货。”说完，男人扔下水管，任它自己在地上摆动，走了出去。

Norman呆坐了几秒，努力控制住自己的括约肌，艰难的撑着墙站起来。他蹭到马桶那里坐下，排空自己。接着他重新架好水管洗澡，水流被调到舒适的温度，身体逐渐暖和起来。

站在花洒下，随着脚边那些流水逐渐从粉红再次变的清澈透明，Norman的嘴角弯起了个小小的弧度。

打理好自己，Norman离开了那个房间，留下Sean一个人对着购物频道，甚至都没道声再见。

*

Sean转动钥匙打开门，门轴发出的噪音提醒着他周末要记得上油。屋里飘散着食物的香气，他抽动鼻子，寻着那味道来到厨房里。正举着煎锅的男人转过头来给他一个微笑，Sean凑上去亲吻他。

“我顺道买了瓶不错的红酒。”Sean放下手里的纸袋说道。

单手颠锅给牛排翻了个面，Norman得意的瞥了他一眼，“那正好，去开了它吧。”

Sean笑着拍了下Norman的屁股，开始翻箱倒柜的找瓶起子。他埋怨家里太乱了需要打扫，而这换来了小腿上的一记轻踹。

客厅里的电视放着没人会看购物台，刚好轮到几小时前那一档。厨房里的那对情人嬉闹着，马上就要开饭了。

生活平静又美好，一如既往的，什么都没发生过。


End file.
